The Doctor Is A Brony
by Medic Author
Summary: The Doctor has been a long-time fan of My Little Pony, what happens when the TARDIS lands in the My Little Pony universe?... Alternative Universe Doctor


The Doctor closed the doors of the Tardis.

"Blimey...at least Captain Jack is still a good old companion like I remembered..." He muttered to himself, dematerializing the Tardis towards the time vortex after his latest adventure in the multiverse.

"I have a little time on my hands, then I guess it is..." the Doctor departed the console room and headed into his own personal study inside the Tardis`s many rooms. "Friendship is magic time!"

The Doctor seated himself at an old, antique wooden desk and started pointed his sonic screwdriver towards a computer monitor. "Ah...quite a long time since I watched an episode! All of those episodes that ever have and _will_ exist! Oh...Doctor, you scare myself with all your fanboy-ness!" he squealed excitingly as the opening of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ began playing.

_" My Little Pony, My Little Pony_  
_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... "_

The Doctor became quiet and stared at the monitor, barely containing his excitement. After the episode ended, the Doctor switched off the computer monitor, stood up, and began walking back to the console room.

"Blimey...after watching for almost an eternity, I still can`t choose my favorite pony in the Mane Six! Oh, the gentlecolt with the hourglass, Time Turner, I really need to investigate the reason many fans are thinking he is some kind of time-traveler with a Tardis-like blue box...the name Doctor Whooves too...he resembles me too much...should watch more episodes when I have the time..."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "Lightbulb...I could use the Tardis`s acquired multiversal time-travel abilities to travel into the My Little Pony universe! I could become a pony!" The Doctor started running towards the console room. "I could become a ginger pony like I always wanted to! Temporarily, obviously, can`t stay in that universe forever...yet I still can finally become a pony!" he exclaimed when he reached the console room and began preparing the Tardis for multiversal time-travel.

"To Equestria!" the Doctor exclaimed as the Tardis dematerialized from the time vortex and began flying to who knows where.

"Hmmm...since the actual show exists in two dimensions, does that mean that I will become two-dimensional too?" the Doctor asked out loud.

The Tardis suddenly lurched, causing the Doctor to fall on the floor. "Oi! Watch it, old girl!" the Doctor snapped to the Tardis as he got up. "You really shouldn`t - " the Tardis interior flipped upside-down, causing the Doctor to crash into the overhead mechanisms.

Everything began to fall...

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes. "Ow...quite an..." he looked at his 'hands'. "I...have hooves?!"

He tried to get up, except realized his entire body was presently a pony. "Whoa! I couldn`t believe it actually worked! I`m a pony!"

The Doctor stood shakily on all four of his new hooves and wobbled over to the console mirror. "Yet still not ginger..."

The mirror revealed a young, dark-brown maned pegasus stallion with a light-grey body color, hazel eyes, and a dark-blue silhouette of the Tardis for a cutie mark.

"Hmm...since I transformed into a pony, where is my sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor looked around and found his sonic screwdriver, along with all of the stuff he had in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. The Doctor trotted over, attempted to 'pick up' his sonic screwdriver, and wrapped his blue scarf around his neck.

"There...I`m the Time-Pony Victorious!" the Doctor smirked. "I should look where we landed..." the Doctor went over to the Tardis doors, slowly opened it, and looked out to see that he had landed in the center of Ponyville.

A small crowd of ponies had gathered in front of the Tardis under the rising sun and were staring at the blue box before the Doctor opened the doors.

"Ah...Good morning! I`m the Doctor and I am from - Hey! Where`s everyone going!?" the Doctor exclaimed as all of the ponies sighed in relief and began walking away like nothing had happened.

"Oh! Um...good morning, Mister Doctor." a shy-sounding, cream-colored pegasus with a pink mane approached the bemused Doctor.

"Fluttershy! Excellent to see you in person - I...er...in real life!" the Doctor greeted, suddenly shaking the somewhat-bewildered pegasus`s hoof.

"Ummm...good to see you too...Doctor...I...haven`t seen you for a long time." Fluttershy muttered in a quiet voice.

"Wait, I`ve met you before?" the Doctor asked.

"Hey, Doctor! You`re back!" a purple alicorn trotted up the the Doctor, smiling with joy.

"Twilight Sparkle! It is really nice to see you...what do you mean _I`m back_?" the Doctor stared.

"Oh, you don`t remember? You were always - "

"_**DOCTOR! **_I`mamexcitedyoucamebacktoPonyvilletooandIpreparedawelcomebackpartyandtherewillbemanyjellyfilliesandfireworksandothercoolstuffohyouaregoingtolike-"

"Umm...hello Pinkie Pie..." the Doctor startled at the pink Earth pony, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was shaking his hoof so hard that it looked like it was about to fall off. "Can someone - I mean,_ somepony_ please tell me-"

There was a massive sonic rainboom in the sky and a brilliantly0colored rainbow blur came flying across the air and tackled a bewildered Doctor onto the ground.

"Hey Doctor! I`m really glad to see you! Your wings will there? You`ve been getting better flying since the last time we encountered!" a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane asked when she got up.

"My wings...are...fine, Rainbow Dash...and...no...I haven`t had the time...to...try them out..." the Doctor panted from the shock of getting tackled by a pony.

"Hey Doctor! Long time no see! Still have the hat I gave you?" an orange pony wearing a stetson asked, helping the Doctor get up from the ground.

"What hat? You know, Applejack, I -"

"Doctor darling! You`re still wearing the atrocious scarf of yours? I thought the last time we met, you finally started to wear something else!" a white unicorn with a blue mane asked, walking up to him.

"Rarity, I...can _somepony_ please tell me the reason you know who I am?!" the exasperated Doctor exclaimed loudly, causing all the six ponies to quiet down, especially Fluttershy, who backed away in fright.

"Oh...sorry Fluttershy." the Doctor whispered quietly.

"Wait a minute...you..._are_ the Doctor?" Twilight asked.

"I suppose I am." the Doctor responded.

"You...haven`t been in Ponyville before?"

"Nope, first time here!"

"_..._Ah! I got it!" Twilight exclaimed. "You probably traveled to _this_ universe for the first time, haven`t you?"

"What, I...was here before?" the Doctor asked, suddenly beginning to understand.

"Of course you were darling!" Rarity started, "You crashed-landed your little blue box in Ponyville a year ago and we almost used the Elements of Harmony against you after we thought you were some kind of alien!"

"You did?"

"Yep!" Applejack responded. "You explained you were some kind of 'multiversal time-traveling pony' who wasn`t really a pony."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash continued. "When Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came, you had to let us go inside your time-machine."

Pinkie Pie added, "I threw a welcome-to-Ponyville-party for you and the whole town came and then you became best friends with us and Time Turner, and then you left and occasionally visited us and then you blew yourself up when - "

"Ah, stop! Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff here! No more spoilers!" the Doctor exclaimed in a slightly panicking voice. "I know the reason everyone - er, _everypony_ was not surprised to see me..."

"...Ummm...what are you going to do, Mister Doctor?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Me?" the Doctor asked enthusiastically, floating gently above the ground with his new wings for the first time. "I think I`m going to learn about the magic of friendship!"


End file.
